Love Between A Lone Kitty & A Doll
by Fukuyama Frost Sakura
Summary: An encounter to a nameless shop can change one's life. Is it a coincidence or a fated meeting? In this meeting, will Ikuto finally be able to fill his empty and lonely self (and heart)? [To the readers it may be a story but to me it's all oneshots or drabbles.] Based of a manga called 'Plant Doll'. This is an Amuto story! rated T because I am paranoid. REWRITTEN!


_**HI! HI! Sakura here! For those who have read my old story, once again, I truly am sorry for stopping it and then changing it! It just didn't feel right to me. So! Here I am with a revised story! I have made it into one-shots (it'll at least seem like it to me, I don't know about you guys...)**_

_**I hope you enjoy the storyyyyy!**_

_**Disclaimers: Sakura does not! repeat NOT own Shugo Chara. *pity... sigh***_

* * *

Chapter 1

~Normal POV~

A young man wandered around town during nightfall, in hope to forget the lonely ache that grew deep inside his heart. As he was walking, the young man came upon a unique store. A store with no name, but displayed a beautiful life-like doll. The doll was as tall as a 6-7 year old. She had long silky hair, an angel-like face that appeared to be mature yet child-like. Filled with utter fascination and curiosity, the young man walked toward the shop, not knowing that he will find the one who will fill the lonely ache that resides deep in his heart.

~Ikuto POV~

"Ara, it looks like I have a guest." I heard a voice say as I entered the shop. I looked around the shop to see that there were various dolls that were equally beautiful to the one that I have seen at the display window. My eyes stopped wondering when a blond haired man walked into view. He wore a traditional dragon print Chinese clothing.

"Hello, welcome to my little store. My name is Tsukasa." He greeted as he held a hand out to me. I returned the greeting by shaking his hand and replying "Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

"Ahhh, the famous violinist. I'm honored to have you here in my shop. Would you care for a cup of tea?" he offered, smiling.

"No thank you. But I would like to have a look around in this shop of yours, if that is ok." I asked.

He replied with a yes and started to lead me into the deeper part of the store. As we walked, I notice a certain doll sitting on a vintage chair. I was in awe as I made my way closer to her. She had her eyes closed, as if to say that she had no interest in what or how the world is like. She had beautiful waist length, straight pink hair; soft porcelain skin and long eyelashes. She was wearing a beautiful layered kimono. It was layered (in-out) red, blue, and green, with a yellow colored layered Obi (sash) tied around her waist. Around her neck hung a beautiful lock (though was mostly hidden under all the layers of the kimono). Once I was at a close enough distance from her, I kneeled down so that I was of eye level with her. I reached out and softly stroked her cheeks and felt a chill run through me.

_'she feels so cold…'_ I thought as I continued to rub me thumb across her cheek.

I then saw her eyes slowly opening, revealing two honey orbs. She then stared into my eyes as if she was trying to search for something in them. After a moment, her emotionless face broke out into a bright smile, making my aching heart fill up with warmth and utter happiness.

_'An angel.'_ I thought as I felt a small smile appear on my face. Then I heard footsteps coming towards us from behind and a voice saying, "Oh my, how strange. It seems that this little one has taken a liking to you." I turned my head and looked up to see the owner's face emit an amused face.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked looking confused as I stood up. The owner took a glance at the doll before turning his gaze back to me. With a small smile, he started explaining, "These little ones are very finicky. If they are to find a customer they like, they won't so much as to look at another customer." he ended with a long sigh.

I looked at him shocked. After the shock wore out, I looked back down to the little angel to see that she was now hugging me with her arms around my hip. Looking back up to the owner I asked "Can I know what her name is?"

"She has no name." He answered in a quick and calm manner then explained "This child has never once taken an interest in anyone before so no one tried to purchase her. With that no one has given her a name."

Dumb-founded I responded "Meaning…"

"Whatever her name is going to be, is up to you to." He finished.

Still dumb-founded, I looked down to see her looking into my eyes shining a bright and contagious smile, leading me to unconsciously smile back at her. I then looked back to the owner and declared, "I'll take her."

**(This is line break I say! And a beautiful one at that)-**

After I said that, the owner just stood there, staring at me emotionless. A few seconds later, his face broke out into a big smile. "Alright then! As for the price of the food, clothes, bath oil, hmm… what else is there…?" I just stood there, watching him as he wrote down all the prices for the daily necessities. After he finished, he showed me the total price. I checked the price and felt my eyes pop out of my eye sockets.

"WHA! WHY SO MUCH!" I yelled out.

"Because, these are made especially for the little ones. They must be fed milk three times a day and a sugar cookie once a day. The sugar cookies will act as a fertilizer and will help maintain a healthy glow. But they must be fed nothing more nothing less." The owner explained while shining an _I-don't-know-anything_ smile.

_'A demon…'_ I thought as I sweatdropped.

My wondering thoughts got interrupted as I felt a tug from the bottom of my shirt. I looked down to see the pink angel stating up at me with a worried look plastered on her face. My heart throbbed in pain as she continued to look at me. I quickly gave her a small smile, getting her to relax her expression but still had a look of worry through her eyes. I turned my attention back to the owner and sighed, asking "How much again?"

Shining a victorious smile, the owner happily gave me the receipt. I took a peek at the amount of numbers and huffed another long sigh. 'Even though I'm rich, this is still a large sum of money…' I thought.

After a while, the procedure finished and I was able to go back home. The owner was kind enough to drive me and my angel back home. As we heading back to my house, I noticed that it was already dawn. 'What time is it anyways?'

I checked my watch to see that it was already 6:30 a.m. _'I've been out that long?'_ I sweat dropped.

We finally made it to my house and proceeded to put all the necessities into the house. [a/n: the house is just a two-story house. Rich or not, Ikuto doesn't like to spend money on things that seem too much.] As I was picking up a box, the owner interjected, saying "Why don't you carry her into the house. After all, the greatest nourishment for a plant doll is nothing but love. Oh, and don't worry about the stuff I shall make sure that it is all brought into the house." He said.

_'Love…'_ I quietly picked up the pink angel and carried her into the house. When I walked into the house, I was shocked to see that all the stuff was inside my house in the living room. I turned my head to the owner with the _How'd-you-do-that_ look on my face. He replied, "Magic." and chuckled. "Here is my number for when you want to make more purchases or for when you run into some problems." He said while handing the card to the girl as I was still carrying her.

"Thank you." I said. The man bowed, but before he said his farewell, he explained in a serious tone, "But I must warn you and you must never forget that you mustn't ever feed her anything other than the ones that she is to be fed with."

He then gave a quick goodbye and smile, leaving me and the angel alone. I set her down onto the couch and put my violin case on top of the dining table. I then heard a loud growl and turned around to see her staring at her stomach. I let out a small chuckle and walked up to her asking "Hungry?" in return, she nodded her head.

I made my way to the kitchen with her trotting down behind me. After I finished heating the milk, I poured it into a small teacup, sat her down once again on the couch and handed her the milk along with a sugar cookie. Once I gave her the milk, she took a small sip of it. Satisfied of the drink, she looked up to me and showed me a cute _yummy_ look on her face. A smile made its way to my face and laughed as I saw her chug the rest of the milk down. I poured more into the cup allowing her to drink more. I set the kettle on the coffee table.

"A new start in my life huh?" I said to myself as I stroke her hair. "How to feel having to start one with me?" I asked her.

She stared into my eyes with her own then let out a small giggle, then hugging onto me gently as if she were saying _'I wouldn't have followed you otherwise.'_


End file.
